


The Wild Hunt

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, I just needed it the way it is, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Ispired by a Fanart made by absolute-0zero, M/M, More like "Pick who get kidnapped tonight", Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Prompt: "Pick Who Dies", Prompt: Collars, Prompt: In the hands of the enemy, Prompt: Kidnapped, Sad Ending, Schrödinger's relationship basically, Self-Indulgent, Teen Wolf 6a, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2020, Wild Hunt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia realizzata per il secondo giorno del Whumptober 2020.No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY"Pick Who Dies" |  Collars  |  KidnappedDal testo:Li bloccarono, con le loro fruste strette al collo. Ad ogni loro movimento stringevano un po' di più. Ogni loro resistenza avrebbe portato solo a più dolore."Ad uno soltanto di voi questa notte sarà permesso restare in questo piano della realtà, gli altri due verranno con noi! A voi la scelta!"
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948990
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Wild Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725998) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



> Salve!  
> Sono Rainbow L. Sparrow, Rei per abbreviare.  
> Non so se si nota, ma in questo periodo mi sono lanciata nella DC come se non esistesse vita al di fuori di essa. Sono relativamente nuova in questo mondo, ma la tentazione di renderlo mio, scrivendo qualcosa al riguardo è stata troppo forte. Quindi adesso vi beccherete tutto i mio nonsense!  
> In più avevo bisogno di farmi del male da sola in questo modo, quindi sì!  
> Spero di essere riuscita a tirare fuori qualcosa di decente.  
> Incrocio le dita e vi lascio alla lettura!

Avevano sentito parlare della caccia selvaggia e dei suoi pericoli, ma non ci avevano prestato la dovuta attenzione ed erano caduti dritti in trappola.

Avevano sentito le urla e il rumore degli zoccoli, quando ormai era troppo tardi per riuscire a scappare.

Erano nel bel mezzo di una missione e non erano preparati per quell'eventualità. Persino Robin, che normalmente aveva sempre un piano pronto, questa volta di trovava un po' in difficoltà.

"Rob! Non riesco a volare e nemmeno a correre!" La voce di Kon suonava preoccupata, ma il ragazzo era riuscito a mantenere un minimo di lucidità. Guardava l'amico in attesa di non sapeva nemmeno lui bene cosa. Un piano, un consiglio, una rassicurazione...

Accanto a loro Impulso, cercava invano di correre, senza alcun risultato. "Ragazzi! Non riesco a correre!" una risata isterica ad accompagnare quelle parole disperate.   
Se Kon era riuscito a rimanere lucido, lo stesso non era per Bart, che in quella situazione si stava facendo prendere dal panico.

Schiena contro schiena, si guardarono intorno, in attesa della comparsa dei cavalieri.

Con o senza poteri, non sarebbero andati giù senza combattere!

I cavalieri non li fecero aspettare molto, apparvero dalle ombre in un'atmosfera surreale. Creature spettrali, che si avvicinavano con i loro cavalli oscuri.

Erano circondati!

Sapevano già che combattere non sarebbe servito a niente, erano avversari troppo potenti per loro in quelle condizioni. Erano un'incognita troppo grande e pericolosa. Invece per i cavalieri, loro non erano altro che un passatempo, allo stato attuale delle cose.

Infatti, non gli ci volle molto per immobilizzarli con le loro fruste strette al collo. Ad ogni loro movimento stringevano un po' di più. Ogni loro resistenza avrebbe portato solo a più dolore.

"Ad uno soltanto di voi questa notte sarà permesso restare in questo piano della realtà, gli altri due verranno con noi! A voi la scelta!"

La voce del cavaliere che aveva preso parola, risuonò in quel luogo maledetto. Si poteva sentire un accenno di risata alla fine della frase, come se trovasse quella situazione estremamente divertente.

Si allontanò di qualche passo pur tenendoli ben fermi con la frusta. Giusto per dar loro una parvenza di privacy. Gli aveva dato la possibilità di una scelta. In quello non si sarebbe intromesso. Lasciò loro il giusto spazio per confrontarsi sul da farsi. 

Robin stava per prendere parola quando venne interrotto tempestivamente da Superboy e Impulso. I due si stavano scambiando uno sguardo complice. Erano già arrivati ad una soluzione e non avrebbero accettato un "No" come risposta.

Fu Superboy a prendere parola.

"Rob! Saremo noi ad andare... Sei l'unico che può tirarci fuori da questo casino! Abbiamo piena fiducia nelle tue capacità!"

Si avvicinò il più possibile a lui e lo abbracciò, incurante del dolore provocato dalla frusta stretta intorno al suo collo. Un abbraccio lungo e pieno di tristezza. Anche Impulso si unì a loro. Gli si aggrappò con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste. Non riusciva a pensare ad una vita in cui non erano tutti e tre insieme. Non poteva esistere qualcosa del genere!

"Trova un modo per non dimenticarci! Trova un modo per riportarci indietro!" un sussurro all'interno di quell'abbraccio. Un pensiero condiviso tra loro tre. 

Kon spezzò l'abbraccio e si voltò verso il cavaliere con cui avevano parlato poco prima.  
"Abbiamo preso la nostra decisione!" la sua voce era ferma mentre parlava. Tirò a sè Impulso e continuò a parlare. "Prendete noi e lasciate stare il nostro amico!"

Dopo queste parole tutto accadde troppo in fretta, il tempo di un battito di ciglia. Un attimo prima erano lì, quello dopo Robin era da solo.

Lo ritrovarono molte ore più tardi, rannicchiato a terra, svenuto. Accanto a lui c'erano dei segni. Aveva provato a scrivere qualcosa, ma non riusciva a ricordare cosa. Non aveva alcun ricordo di quella notte. Non aveva la più pallida idea del perchè si trovasse in quel luogo, né di cosa gli fosse successo. 

Nelle sue mani stringeva una maglietta insanguinata e un anello. La maglietta era nera, con il simbolo di Superman in rosso, l'anello invece sembrava quello di Flash, anche su questo c'era una piccola macchia di sangue.

Aveva provato ad analizzare entrambi, eppure non aveva trovato alcun riscontro. Quel sangue sembrava non appartenere a nessuno.

Sentiva un vuoto dentro di sé ogni volta che si ritrovava a guardare quegli oggetti. Non se ne separava mai, come fossero le cose più preziose che possedesse. 

Li stringeva a sé quando dormiva. Dormiva meglio quando lo faceva, li abbracciava come un bambino abbraccia il proprio orso di pezza. Era un po' imbarazzante alla sua età, un comportamento del genere. Aveva superato al fase degli oggetti transizionali da un bel po' ormai... 

Però sapeva che prima o poi né sarebbe venuto a capo!

Finalmente avrebbe capito, cosa fosse successo quella notte, da dove venissero quegli oggetti e cosa significassero veramente per lui.

Doveva farlo! Sentiva dentro di sé che doveva riuscirci a tutti i costi!

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Sono di nuovo io!  
> Spero questa questo mio disastroso tentativo, non vi abbia disgustati troppo, ma avevo veramente bisogno di scrivere una cosa del genere.  
> Ogni riferimento alla 6a di Teen Wolf, non è assolutamente casuale e volevo dirvi anche che la parte finale di Tim che abbraccia la maglia di Kon e l'anello di Bart è ispirata ad una bellissima fanart di absolute-0zero su tumblr, io adoro Cole, quel ragazzo fa delle fanart spettacolari, andate a stalkerarlo! Vi lascio il link alla fanart in questione: https://absolute-0zero.tumblr.com/post/615409713066180608/very-sleepy-i-need-a-nap-kinda-day-ya-know
> 
> Non sono del tutto soddisfatta di come sia uscito questo capitolo, ma se non lo avessi postato ora, non lo avrei postato mai più. Ci sarà tempo per risistemare questo macello prima o poi! 
> 
> See you next story!


End file.
